


Случайные записки (Сборник рассказов и стихов)

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future, Future Tense, Gen, Here and Now, Het and Slash, Heterosexuality, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Love Stories, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Our World and Oue Time, Past, Philosophy, Poesy, Poetry, Present Tense, Psychology, Relationship(s), Slash, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказы и стихи самых разных тем и жанров, которые можно читать в любом порядке. Нумерация введена только для того, чтобы закрепить нужный мне порядок рассказов и стихов в сборнике.<br/>Каждый рассказ или стихотвторение - это полностью завершённое самостоятельное произведение, но сам сборник недоукомплектован, рассказы будут добавляться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Файл 00. Случайные записки (Аннотация, предисловие... Или предупреждение?)

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Сборник в процессе написания. Поэтому вплоть до полного завершения его категорически запрещено копировать на любые другие ресурсы как полностью, так и частично.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Скачать как весь сборник как rtf.zip или любой рассказ на выбор как rtf.zip можно здесь: http://voronova.freeforums.org/topic-t77.html
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

Случайные стихи,  
Разбросанные строки —  
Летят, как мотыльки,  
Слова-полунамёки.  
Их вместе соберу  
Я в общую картину:  
И кто сказал что пиво  
С Луною несравнимо?  
Переплету их всех  
Единой красной нитью —  
Здесь слёзы, мысли, смех,  
Что взяты по наитью.  
Возможный результат —  
От бездны до вершины.  
Им кто-то будет рад,  
Другой проскочит мимо...  
Но кто-то обретёт  
Утерянные смыслы,  
А значит — не пусты  
Случайные записки.


	2. Файл 02. Какой жестокий провал... (Стихотворение)

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «Случайные записки», файл 02)_  


Какой жестокий провал —  
Меня не позвали на бал...  
И вот одна, в тишине,  
Танцую я при луне.  
Где-то огни и смех,  
Где-то шумный успех,  
А у меня — пустота,  
Несказанных слов маята...  
Но я не буду молчать!  
Ведь можно визжать и кричать:  
Никто не увидит меня —  
Разыгравшегося дикаря.  
Быть свободна такой, как хочу —  
Никто не потащит к врачу,  
Не скажет никто: «Это бред!  
Ведь танцев таких просто нет».  
Ненавидя, но чаще любя,  
Я сегодня играю себя.  
Будет музыкой сердца мотив —  
Станет танец отчаянно жив...  
Во дворце ль, на золе,  
На свету ли, во мгле —  
Я танцую сначала в себе,  
Даю новую ноту судьбе.  
...Но вдруг тесной полянка мне стала —  
Собралось здесь народу немало.  
Все хотят танцевать так, как я,  
От азарта софитом горя.  
Позабыты и бал, и дворец, —  
Им не греть больше этих сердец.  
Но мне тесно и скучно в толпе:  
Трудно здесь отыскать путь к себе.  
Бросив шум этот и суету,  
Иду в новую пустоту. 


	3. Файл 04. Бесполезно просить у любви... (Стихотворение)

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «Случайные записки», файл 04)_  


Бесполезно просить у любви —  
Она холоднее брони.  
В любви нечего завоевать —  
Здесь нет ничего, чтобы взять.  
Любовь можно лишь сотворить —  
Коль душу свою в неё влить.

И глупо любовь прощать —  
Не может она понимать.  
Жестокость и жадность любви  
Уймёт только жар в крови:  
Любовь, что поменьше, сгорит, —  
Большую огонь закалит.

Не нужно любовь защищать —  
Её невозможно отнять.  
Убивает любовь лишь страх  
Быть посмешищем в чьих-то глазах.  
Только меркнут глаза чужие,  
Когда смотришь в глаза родные.

И несчастья в любви не бывает —  
Ведь любовь это слово не знает:  
Всегда щедрой на радость будет, —  
Но лишь к тем, кто себя в ней забудет.  
В то же время рабов отвергает —  
Только гордым любовь помогает.

Парадоксов в любви не счесть —  
Она шёлк, она острая жесть:  
В ней сгореть, потеряться, родиться, найти,  
Проложить в невозможность пути, —  
Всё затем, чтоб сказать однажды:  
«Я люблю. Остальное неважно».


	4. Файл 06. Вечная рифма (Стихотворение)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Интересная закономерность — те, кто осуждает рифму «любовь» и «кровь» за шаблонность и банальность, сами не написали ни единой читабельной строчки хоть в стихах, хоть в прозе.

Дружным стадом плевали  
На «любовь» и на «кровь»,  
Рифму долго ругали  
Как убийцу стихов.  
И пустыми глазами  
Всё пытались узреть  
Тайну игр со словами —  
Чтоб себя в них облечь.  
Чтобы выглядеть важно,  
Всюду выпятить стать,  
Средь душонок бумажных  
Мишурою блистать.  
Жизнь обходит их мимо,  
Другим дарит любовь —  
Вечно и неугасимо  
Согревает им кровь.  
И простыми словами  
Сквозь века и года  
Жизнь беседует с нами —  
И так будет всегда.


	5. Файл 09. Две ночи, три жизни и рассвет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бывает так, что путь к счастью открывается через безнадёжность. Но для этого из неё обязательно нужно выйти.

     Я кое-как приподнялся на кровати.  
     Голова болела так, как будто в неё врезался кирпич. Причём откуда-то изнутри.  
     Я потёр ладонями лицо и попытался вспомнить, а кто же я, собственно, такой. На мгновение меня пронзило ужасом и ощущением полной беспомощности, но моё заплутавшее Я не стало упрямиться и вернулось из каких-то заоблачных далей обратно в тело.  
     Меня зовут Тимофей Самохин, мне двадцать семь лет, внешность ничем не примечательная, но и не уродливая. По специальности я кристаллофизик, кандидат наук, два года назад ушёл из лаборатории в транспортную компанию на скучную, но хорошо оплачиваемую должность расчётчика по ГСМ, полгода назад из-за кризиса попал под сокращение...  
     Поток свежеобретённых воспоминаний прервал приступ кашля. Пересохшее горло драло так, как будто я наждак проглотил.  
     Рядом на тумбочке стоял стакан воды. Я выпил половину. Горлодёр прекратился, и даже в голове немного прояснилось.  
     Первое, что я осознал своими слегка просветлевшими мозгами — тело тоже болит так, как будто на него груда кирпичей рухнула. Хотя синяков нигде нет.  
     Что же со мной было?  
     Рядом, на той же тумбочке, лежит аккуратно свёрнутый халат. Рядом с ним — о, счастье! — мои очки. И даже стёкла в них не разбиты.  
     Хотя, если вдуматься, почему они вообще должны быть разбиты?  
     Я встал, оделся, подошёл к окну. День обещал быть тёплым и солнечным. Вот и хорошо, дожди уже надоели, — весна в этом году выдалась какая-то мутная и слякотная.  
     Во дворе разминался Крис — стремительно восходящая звезда кикбогсинга, эдакая груда мускулов под два метра ростом, элегантно упакованная в образ смуглого плейбоя с тёмно-рыжими вьющимися волосами и канонически правильными чертами лица, — на редкость удачная смесь восточноазиатской и европейской крови. Успеху Криса у девушек и рекламодателей способствует ещё и то, что глаза у него очень яркие, прозрачно-голубые, как будто светлый сапфир. Получается весьма своеобразный и привлекательный контраст со смуглым лицом и тёмными волосами. К тому же глаза у Криса большие, почти как в японских мультфильмах, и разрез красивый — не круглые и не раскосые, а нечто среднее, на редкость фотогеничное. Портит впечатление только длина волос: патлы ниже плеч — это совсем не по-боксёрски. Но стричь их Крис отказывается категорически. Я думаю, правильно делает, потому что ему такая причёска, несмотря на всю свою экзотичность, очень идёт. А старые традиции и классический имидж для того и предназначены, чтобы талантливые новички их меняли.  
     Крис закончил упражнения и стал прыгать через скакалку — по словам спортсменов, отличный способ повысить лёгкость движений и скорость реакции.  
     Так, а почему я ночую у Криса на даче?  
     Но в памяти на месте прошлого вечера зиял провал.  
     Хотя в сам ** _о_** м факте ночёвки ничего удивительного нет — я менеджер Криса и, если дела заставляли задержаться до позднего вечера, ночевал иногда на его московской квартире.  
     Кристоферу Лоу двадцать три, а в Россию он приехал из Сингапура. Прожил здесь всего полтора года, но уже успел выиграть несколько серьёзных чемпионатов, а два месяца назад получил российское гражданство, — досрочно, по специальному распоряжению президента и ходатайству спорткомитета.  
     Поскольку Крис полукровка, то на родине, тем более — в провинциальном городишке к нему относились без особой симпатии, поэтому эмиграция стала единственным способом сделать карьеру. Хотя всё это и странно, ведь Сингапур — многонациональная страна, там такое смешение кровей, культур и религий, какого нет даже в Америке. Но это по словам энциклопедий, в жизни всё, наверное, иначе, потому что Крис здесь, а не в Сингапуре.  
     И всё же, как я попал к нему на дачу?  
     Менеджеру здесь совершенно точно делать нечего.  
     Строго говоря, «менеджер» — это всего лишь запись для трудовой, чтобы звучало посолиднее. А на самом деле я простой секретарь — отвечаю на телефонные звонки, модерирую сайт, сортирую электронную и бумажную почту, составляю расписание встреч и напоминаю о них Крису.  
     На этой работе я уже пятый месяц, получил её случайно и сразу предупредил, что остаюсь временно, поэтому сейчас активно подыскиваю другую.  
     Но как же я всё-таки попал на дачу?  
     Память упорно выдавала полную пустоту.  
     Тогда надо рассуждать логически. Если Крис на даче — это означает, что врач спортклуба назначил ему несколько дней отдыха и мягкий режим тренировок. Иными словами, дел у Криса не может быть никаких и моё присутствие без надобности. В Москве я частенько помогаю ему по хозяйству, но на даче этим занимается домработница тётя Шура, которая здесь и живёт, — ведь дом, в котором жильцы появляются не чаще одного раза в месяц, быстро теряет ауру тепла и уюта, превращаясь в гибрид склепа с театральной декорацией.  
     Вообще-то, на даче жила не только тётя Шура, но и её муж с сыном. Дядя Коля занимался сантехникой, Серёга — электрик, и обслуживают они весь дачный посёлок. Но работы здесь мало, поэтому дядя Коля и Серёга подшабашивают, ухаживая за садом Криса и ещё нескольких соседей.  
     Тут затылок ломануло болью, зато вспомнилось, что у тёти Шуры выходит замуж племянница, а потому всё их семейство уехало на несколько дней куда-то под Вологду, помогать в организации свадебных торжеств.  
     Тогда получается, что Крис попросил меня пожить эти дни вместе с ним на даче?  
     Неудивительно, я бы тоже не захотел оставаться один в огромном доме и в полупустом посёлке.  
     Однако это не объясняет, почему я лежал в постели напрочь голый. И почему у меня болит всё, что только способно болеть.  
     Да и спальня не похожа на гостевую — выглядит слишком индивидуально. Хотя, кто его знает, как выглядит всё остальное — на даче у Криса я впервые.  
     Кровать здесь не просто большая — огромная, и ночевал я в ней, судя по всему, не один. Ничего не понимаю. Когда и где я подцепил девчонку, а главное — зачем приволок её сюда? Как будто в Москве с этим делом устроиться негде.  
     Ну всё, трындец моей работе. Крис парень простой и свойский, в нём нет ни малейшей спеси и высокомерия, свойственной молодым звёздам, как нет и снобизма работодателя по отношению к работнику. Отношения наши скорее можно назвать приятельскими, чем служебными, но развлекаться с девкой в его доме — это уже перебор.  
     По другую сторону кровати, на второй тумбочке лежит мобильник с брелком-тигрёнком. Крис пол-Москвы объездил, пока купил подходящий. По их поверьям, такая побрякушка приносит удачу в делах, а потому должна быть у любого преуспевающего человека.  
     Ничего не понимаю... Как здесь оказался мобильник Криса?  
     Я подошёл к платяному шкафу и отодвинул дверцу. Вещи Криса. Это его спальня! Тогда получается, что мы здесь групповуху устраивали?!  
     Я закрыл дверцу и попытался вспомнить вчерашний вечер. Память опять раскрыла огромный провал.  
     Это было так не похоже на Криса — удариться вдруг в загул. Он парень серьёзный, к спортивному режиму относится с уважением. Да и я никогда не любил развлечений, переходящих в скотство. И вот на тебе...  
     Но что сделано, то сделано.  
     Я принял душ — дверь в санузел, к счастью, была прямо в спальне. Крис даже позаботился о том, чтобы оставить мне чистое полотенце, новую зубную щётку и мочалку.  
     Теперь надо выйти в гостиную. Не хотелось бы делать это в халате, но никакой другой одежды нет — мои шмотки куда-то исчезли.  
     Из спальни я попал в коридор. Гостиная должна быть где-то внизу. Какой всё же до нелепости огромный дом! Слишком большой, чтобы быть уютным. Крису такие хоромы тоже не особо нравились, дачу он купил полгода назад по настоянию клубного бухгалтера, которая заявила, что деньги лучше всего вкладывать в недвижимость. Я посоветовал Крису сдать дом в аренду, даже выбрал ему солидное агентство, которое занимается такими вещами, но шла уже вторая неделя, а арендатора всё не находилось.   
     На лестнице я столкнулся с Крисом. В руках у него поднос с завтраком — деталь для Криса столь невозможная и даже несуразная, что от изумления я забыл поздороваться, уставившись на поднос как баран на ворота новейшей модели.  
     — Ты уже проснулся... — сказал Крис. И спросил обеспокоенно: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
     — Нормально, — ответил я, хотя истине это и не соответствовало. Просто имеются дела поважнее моего самочувствия. — А это кому? — кивнул я на поднос.  
     — Тебе... — с удивлением сказал Крис.  
     — Зачем?! — обалдел я.  
     Взгляд Криса стал встревоженным и растерянным.  
     — Тим, — проговорил он. — То, что было вчера...  
     Тут мне совсем нехорошо стало.  
     — А что вчера было? — спросил я.  
     — Не надо так, Тим, — голос у Криса вдруг стал сдавленным и хриплым.  
     — Но я правда ничего не помню! Что вчера было, Крис? Как я здесь оказался? И... Крис, я сделал что-то не то?  
     Крис на несколько мгновений закрыл глаза, судорожно вздохнул.  
     — Об этом не на лестнице, — сказал он. — Пошли... Пошли куда-нибудь, где можно сесть.  
     Мы пришли в кабинет — в меру просторную комнату офисного типа. Крис поставил поднос на стол и тут же цепко схватил меня за плечи, уставился прямо в глаза пронзительно-острым взглядом.  
     — Не лги мне, — сказал он. — Всё, что угодно, только не ложь!  
     Сердце у меня испуганно ёкнуло, а по спине пробежала липкая волна страха. Но мне всё же удалось ответить спокойно и твёрдо:  
     — Я правда ровным счётом ничего не помню о вчерашнем вечере. Я сделал что-то плохое?  
     Руки Криса разжались. Он отвернулся, отошёл к окну.  
     — Крис, — повторил я, — что вчера было? Я сделал что-то неправильное?  
     — Нет, — сказал он тихо. — Ты всё сделал правильно. Только ты один и сделал...  
     — Что сделал?!  
     — Ничего такого, о чём стоило бы говорить...  
     — Крис! — теперь я уже схватил его за плечо. — Что вчера было?  
     Он не шевельнулся. А развернуть такую глыбу, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, мне силёнок не хватит.  
     — Крис! Что я вчера сделал?!  
     — Ты чист перед законом и собственной совестью, — сказал он. — Ни в одном твоём поступке или слове не было ни крупицы скверного. Могу поклясться в этом на алтаре.  
     Я глянул на маленький буддийский алтарь в углу кабинета.  
     — Крис... Что вчера было?  
     Он посмотрел на меня. Я содрогнулся — лицо бледное как от сильнейшей боли и какое-то безумное отчаяние в глазах.  
     — Крис? Ты... С тобой всё в порядке?  
     — Да, — кивнул он. Отошёл от окна, сел на диван. — Со мной уже всё в порядке.  
     На лицо медленно возвращались краски и привычное улыбчивое спокойствие, так что я поверил.  
     — Тим... — сказал он. И повторил: — Тим.  
     — Что? Что с тобой случилось, Крис?  
     Он отрицательно качнул головой.  
     — Ничего такого, о чём стоило бы беспокоиться. Особенно тебе.  
     — Я не понимаю...  
     — Что ты помнишь последнее, Тим?  
     Я попытался сосредоточиться.

+   +   +

     Утром, после медосмотра, Крис поехал на дачу, а я немного задержался в клубе — посмотрел, что творится на сайте, разобрал почту, кое-какие бумаги. В очередной раз подумал, что Крису пора либо обзаводиться собственным офисом, либо потребовать у клуба не просто отдельную раздевалку, а такую, которую можно будет использовать и как полноценный кабинет. Причём второй вариант предпочтительнее, надо напомнить Крису, чтобы поговорил с директором. А если тот откажется создавать достойные условия — так клубов в Москве значительно больше, чем хороших спортсменов.  
     После я поехал домой, переделал разные хозяйственные мелочи, посмотрел телевизор. А часа в три позвонил рекламодатель и заговорил о сказочно выгодном контракте для Криса.  
     Контракт был действительно выгодный чрезвычайно, да ещё и на рекламу мужского парфюма, от которого Крис был в восторге и последнее время пользовался только им. Я даже подвох заподозрил, и долго мотался между офисом фирмы, юрисконсультом и кафешкой при клубе. В этом кафе собираются фанаты — иными словами, самые отъявленные сплетники из всех, какие только могут быть. Поэтому я достоверно выяснил, что никаких подводных камней в контракте нет, просто фирма поменяла дизайн упаковок своей продукции, и теперь им требовались новые лица для рекламы.  
     Одним из основных участников рекламной кампании должен был стать какой-то известный спортсмен, но в последнюю минуту он от контракта отказался, и теперь, чтобы не сорвать презентацию, фирме срочно требовалась замена. Кто-то из пиарщиков увидел в спортивной газете лицо Криса и решил, что наилучшей кандидатуры им не найти.  
     Поэтому парфюмерщики, весьма вяло поспорив, согласились на изменения, которые юрист и бухгалтер посоветовали внести в контракт, нагрузили меня подарочными образцами своей продукции — всякими там дезодорантами и кремами для бритья, добавили какой-то питейно-съестной мелочи, чтобы было чем отпраздновать контракт, и отправили обратно в клуб.  
     Однако беда в том, что договор требовалось подписать немедленно, а для этого надо ехать к Крису на дачу. Посёлок там совсем новый, от электрички далеко, и маршрутки тоже не ходят, потому что люди на этих дачах живут богатые настолько, чтобы даже обслуге предоставить служебное авто.  
     Можно было бы взять такси, но я не знаю, где точно находится дача, а мобильник Крис выключил.  
     Тут вдруг позвонил Артюхов, тоже яркая звезда кикбогсинга, только из другого клуба, и предложил подвезти. У кого-то из его знакомых есть дача в том же посёлке, так что адрес Криса он знает.  
     — Я в кафе заглянул, — пояснил Артюхов. — Контракт Лоу и твои транспортные затруднения здесь главная новость дня.  
     Я только вздохнул: интересно, а может в спортивном мире произойти хоть какая-нибудь мелочь, которую тут же не начнут обсуждать в нашей кафешке? Вряд ли...  
     Удивляло только, что помощь предложил Артюхов — с Крисом у него не самые хорошие отношения. Насколько словосочетание «хорошие отношения» вообще применимо к людям, соперничающим за первенство на ринге и в рейтингах популярности. Хотя последнее Криса практически не интересовало, для него главным был спорт. А для Артюхова, наоборот, превалировала звёздность.  
     Как бы то ни было, а на дачу меня Артюхов отвёз. Тут обнаружилось, что парфюмерщики добавили к угощению шоколадное ассорти.  
     Знаю, что это детство и слабость, но я просто обожаю молочный шоколад с орехами или мармеладом. Так что конфеты я съел сразу, как увидел. Артюхов ещё пошутил, что путь к контракту со звездой лежит через желудок его секретаря. Крис всерьёз обиделся, причём почему-то за меня, а не за себя. Артюхов извинился. Мы выпили за успех Крисовой рекламной деятельности.  
     А дальше начинался провал.

+   +   +

     — Понятно, — сказал Крис.  
     — Так что вчера было? — настаивал я.  
     — Ничего такого, о чём стоило бы вспоминать. Шоколад оказался палёным, ты отравился. А в сочетании с алкоголем вообще скверно получилось.  
     Я обалдел.  
     — Это же сколько надо было коньяка выжрать, чтобы отравиться? — только и смог выговорить.  
     — Хватило одной рюмки, — ответил Крис. — Основное сделали конфеты.  
     Я потёр ладонями лицо.  
     — Весело... Так это что получается — ты, вместо того, чтобы нормально выспаться, всю ночь со мной промучился?  
     По лицу Криса прошла судорога. Он перевёл дыхание и сказал ровно:  
     — Я не назвал бы это мучением... Так что забудь. Поешь лучше. Ты наверняка очень голоден.  
     — Как ни странно, да.  
     Есть действительно хотелось зверски. Что весьма необычно — в первые часы после пищевого отравления нет чувства голода, более того, любая еда вызывает отвращение.  
     Я же за несколько минут смёл все, что было на подносе — свежезажаренное мясо, хлеб, салат с копчёной рыбой, мой любимый томатный сок.  
     — Хочешь ещё чего-нибудь? — спросил Крис.  
     — Да нет, хватит. Спасибо тебе, Крис... Ты такой хороший человек.  
     — Не надо! — оборвал меня Крис. — Не говори мне такого...  
     Он встал, отошёл к окну.  
     — Крис, что произошло вчера вечером на самом деле?  
     — Ты отравился шоколадом.  
     Крис не лжёт, это очевидно, но расстояние от правды до истины зачастую побольше, чем от Лиссабона до Владивостока.  
     — Что ещё было вчера, кроме отравления? — настаивал я.  
     — Ровным счётом ничего. Только отравление и его последствия.  
     — Я сделал что-то не так? Натворил что-нибудь? Ведь я же был не в себе!  
     По спине Криса волной прошла дрожь.  
     — Ты не сделал ничего такого, в чём я мог бы тебя упрекнуть.  
     Я поёжился. Ответ сколь исчерпывающий, столь и бессодержательный. Однако настаивать бесполезно, Крис на лобовой вопрос не ответит.  
     Вместо этого я спросил то, что меня вообще не касалось:  
     — Крис, а почему ты приехал в Россию? Ведь если не было возможностей для карьеры в Сингапуре, ты мог уехать в Штаты или в Германию. Россия не самая богатая и стабильная страна, а значит и не самое выгодное место в плане карьеры.  
     Он посмотрел на меня, улыбнулся.  
     — Я бывал и в Европе, и в Америке. Видел эти страны. А Россия... Попасть сюда было всё равно, что оказаться на другой планете. Или в другой жизни. Для меня тогдашнего это было именно тем, что нужно. Необходимость учить с нуля по экспресс-программе довольно сложный язык... Привыкать жить в стране, нравы и обычаи которой мне были совершенно незнакомы... Заново утверждать себя как спортсмена... У меня не осталось ни времени, ни сил, чтобы сожалеть о несбывшемся.  
     — У тебя случилось что-то такое, от чего надо было уйти в другой мир? — понял я.  
     — Сбежать в другой мир, — уточнил Крис. — Не нужно смягчать формулировки. — Он немного помолчал. — А причина бегства была проста как веник. Я влюбился... Вернее, думал, что влюбился... Короче, меня попользовали и бросили. Вышвырнули как износившийся хлам. Любой другой с самого начала понял бы, к чему идёт дело, ведь мне запрещено было даже намёком упоминать о разводе...  
     — О каком разводе? — не понял я. И догадался: — Так ты что, с замужней роман завёл?  
     — Да, между нами стояли узы брака. Но это не единственное препятствие. Были ещё и социальные традиции с предрассудками, и самая заурядная алчность вперемешку с наивностью, когда я думал о любви, а мне отдавались только ради денег.  
     Я кивнул. История была знакомая и банальная, с преуспевающими людьми такое случалось сплошь и рядом.  
     Только Крису от этого не легче.  
     — Но я рад, что тогда всё сложилось именно так, — сказал вдруг он. — Ведь если бы я получил хоть какой-то ответ на свои чувства, то так бы и продолжал считать эту полулюбовь настоящей.  
     — Постой, — озадачился я. — Если ты говоришь о тех чувствах «полулюбовь», то это означает, что ты опять кем-то увлёкся?  
     — Это не увлечение! — резко ответил Крис. — Это по-настоящему.  
     — Да-да, конечно, — попятился я от этого напора.  
     — Прости! — тут же сказал Крис. — Я не хотел тебя напугать. Прости меня, пожалуйста!  
     Я посмотрел на него с удивлением. Крис и раньше всегда был приветлив и мягок, за что я его и уважал, но теперь всё это проявлялось гораздо сильнее необходимого. Его нынешние приветливость и мягкость пугали.  
     — Пора ехать в город, — сказал я. — Где моя одежда?  
     — Скоро доставят, — ответил Крис, опять отвернулся к окну. — С прежней случилась неприятность, и к носке она теперь непригодна.  
     Мне опять стало не по себе. Да что же вчера произошло, чёрт возьми?!  
     Но Крис не ответит. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.  
     Я стал собирать на поднос грязную посуду.  
     — Что ты делаешь? — посмотрел на меня Крис.  
     Я растерялся.  
     — Так вымыть надо... И в комнате за собой убрать...  
     — Я сам всё сделаю. А ты отдыхай.  
     Крис выхватил у меня поднос. Я только и смог, что глазами захлопать да пролепетать:  
     — Как скажешь. Я пока почту разберу и посмотрю, что фанаты за сутки успели на сайте вытворить.  
     — Вот неугомонный! — покачал головой Крис. — Не трать силы на ерунду.  
     — А ничего, что зарплату ты мне именно за эту ерунду и платишь?  
     Крис шевельнул желваками. Поставил поднос на стол, улыбнулся.  
     — Считай, что ты в краткосрочном отпуске по состоянию здоровья. Отдыхай, смотри телевизор и не вздумай браться за дела. Пойдём, — потянул он меня в гостиную.  
     Я хотел остановить его, но Крис ничего не желал слушать. Так я и просидел пнём перед телевизором, пока служба доставки не привезла мне новую одежду.  
     А после мы поехали в город.

*   *   *

     Крис отрабатывал тренировку, а я проверял его расписание на следующую неделю.  
     Вроде бы ничего не упустил... Хотя, вру, вот какое-то заказное письмо. Странно. Адрес клуба, всё правильно, зато адресат...  
     — Тимофею Самохину, — прочитал я вслух. Людей, способных писать мне на адрес клуба, практически не существовало: для близких друзей есть домашний адрес, а всему прочему населению я не интересен.  
     Но вот прислали письмо.  
     Я вскрыл конверт.  
     В нём оказался дивидишный диск. А на диске фломастером крупно написано вчерашнее число.  
     Я вставил диск в плеер.  
     И окаменел от невероятия увиденного.  
     Крис внёс меня на руках в свою спальню, положил на кровать, начал раздевать, сопровождая этот процесс поцелуями.  
     Что?! Крис... Почему?! Ведь он же не из таких!  
     Но происходящее на экране сомнений не оставляло — это именно Крис.  
     А штаны и рубашка у меня были залиты чем-то, похожим на вино.  
     «Смородиновый ликёр, — вспомнилось мне. — Там был смородиновый ликёр».  
     Но я его не пил. Это Крису он всегда нравился. А я выпил всего лишь рюмку коньяка. Тогда с чего меня могло так развести, чтобы я полностью утратил соображение и позволил мужику вытворять со мной такое непотребство?!  
     Действо на экране набирало обороты.  
     Крис раздел меня догола и теперь целовал в губы. Я слабо пытался уклониться, но Крис продолжал гладить меня, целовать грудь и плечи. Я обнял его, поцеловал в губы.  
     Я?! Но почему?!  
     Тут кино вдруг закончилось, вместо него появилась заставка. «Первая брачная ночь Тимофея Самохина» — гласила надпись.  
     Я сжал голову руками, пытаясь выдавить из неё хоть крупицу воспоминаний.  
     Но вместо прошлого вечера по-прежнему была пустота.  
     А то, что я видел на диске... Нет, этого просто не могло быть, это подделка.  
     Не-е-ет!!!  
     — Тим?! — ворвался в раздевалку Крис. — Что случилось?! Я слышал твой крик...  
     — Подонок! — швырнул я в него пультом. — Похотливый козёл! Сволочь!!!  
     — Что та... — Крис не договорил, глянув на экран. Судорожно сглотнул, нажал на «Просмотр».  
     На экранное действо он смотрел круглыми от изумления глазами.  
     — Я не... — пробормотал он. — Это не...  
     — Сука! — зарычал я. И хотел разорвать ему глотку.  
     Крис легко уклонился, схватил меня за запястья.  
     — Тим, — сказал он, — если хочешь меня убить, я позволю тебе это. Только не здесь, тебе же надо будет от трупа избавляться.  
     Я плюнул ему в морду, хотел ударить ногой.  
     Бесполезно.  
     — Тим, — голос Криса звучал спокойно и мягко, — Тим... Если ты хочешь избить меня, то возьми шнур от удлинителя. Тогда боль от удара будет намного сильнее.  
     — Что? — не понял я.  
     Крис разжал руки, отступил на шаг.  
     Опустился на колени и сразу же скрючился в поклоне, подставляя под удар спину.  
     Я смотрел на него, не веря собственным глазам.  
     — Если хочешь, чтобы я умер, — сказал Крис, — тебе достаточно приказать, и я убью себя. Или убью по твоему приказу первого встречного. У тебя есть враг? — посмотрел он на меня. — Прикажи, и его не будет.  
     Я попятился.  
     — Ты сошёл с ума...  
     — Да, — тут же согласился Крис. — Вскоре после того, как впервые увидел тебя. Теперь всё, что у меня есть — твоё. И жизнь, и душа, и деньги... Моё завещание составлено на твоё имя.  
     — Ты сошёл с ума! — повторил я.  
     Крис кивнул и согнулся в поклоне.  
     — Твоя воля — моя судьба.  
     Я смотрел на его скрюченную спину, на покорно вытянутые руки.  
     Злости не было. Осталось одно лишь непонимание — как же так? Почему так?  
     — Михалыч... Твой тренер, — сказал я. — Он всё время тебя за девок ругает...  
     Крис выпрямился, сел на пятки.  
     — Если необходимо, я могу быть с женщиной, — ответил он. — Меня это не особо привлекает, но и отвратительным не становится. У всех тренеров пунктик на здоровье и режиме. Михалычу было достаточно дважды застукать меня с фанатками, чтобы после орать по делу и без дела: «Опять за кобеляж взялся, скотина косоглазая! Тебя для этого в штат принимали?!». Вслед за Михалычем все стали считать меня Казановой. Обман вскрыть было некому, потому что Михалыч зорко следил за фанатками, никого ко мне не подпуская. «Женись, — говорил, — и живи как все нормальные люди, а триппер сюда таскать нечего!». После этого никому и в голову не могло прийти, что мне нужны не женщины, а мужчины. Так было в Сингапуре, так стало и здесь.  
     — Тот человек, из-за которого ты уехал из дома... Он тоже мужчина?  
     — Да. Из тех, кому нравится быть мужчиной для женщин и женщиной для мужчин. — Крис посмотрел на меня умоляюще: — Но он давно уже не имеет для меня никакого значения. Поверь мне, прошу!  
     Меня опять захлестнула злость.  
     — А я, стало быть, имею значение! Настолько мощное, что ты подсунул мне наркотик и отымел как последнюю шмару!  
     — Нет! Нет... Я... — Крис опять согнулся в поклоне. Глухо прозвучало: — Я люблю тебя. Делай со мной, что захочешь, только не оставляй меня! Без тебя я не выживу...  
     — Интересная у тебя любовь получается, под наркоту и насилие.  
     По спине Криса волной прошла дрожь.  
     — Переломай мне все кости, — взмолился он. — Убей. Только не говори, что не веришь в мою любовь!  
     Я попятился. Крис схватил меня за щиколотку, подтянулся на локте и уткнулся лицом мне в ботинки.  
     — Прекрати! — закричал я. — Встань немедленно!  
     Крис не шевельнулся. Мне стало жутко.  
     — Не надо... — попросил я. — Прекрати это, пожалуйста...  
     Он поднялся, отступил на полшага.  
     — Крис... Зачем ты сделал это со мной?  
     — Я не хотел! Точнее, всегда хотел, но не так... Не причиняя тебе зла... Но когда вчера Артюхов подсунул тебе афродизиак...  
     — Что подсунул?  
     — Сексуальный возбудитель. Он усиливает влечение и притормаживает кору головного мозга, а вместе с ней отключает и самоконтроль. Это незаконные вещества, которые можно смело приравнять к наркотику или яду. В то же время в ночных клубах несложно найти приправленные афродизиаками напитки или шоколад. Когда ты вдруг стал хихикать и говорить о девочках по вызову, я понял, что произошло. А этот мерзавец... Он сказал, что после того, как ты... что ты съел тройную дозу амурных конфет, и теперь не будешь возражать, если мы тобой попользуемся. И удивился, что я до сих пор тебя не отымел.  
     — Как?! — обалдел я. — Артюхов тоже гей?  
     — Я удивился не меньше твоего, — ответил Крис. — Поклясться был готов, что он натурал. Но... Но Артюхов принёс афродизиак и дал его тебе.  
     Я сел за стол, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
     — Продолжай, — сказал Крису. — Что было дальше?  
     — Он полез к тебе... Ты стал сопротивляться, хотел дать ему по мозгам бутылкой с ликёром, но больше сам измазался, чем его остановил. Я вышвырнул этого поганца прочь. А после...  
     — А после отымел меня. Ну чем ты лучше Артюхова?! — закричал я. — Сволочь...  
     — Если ты прикажешь, я умру, — ответил Крис.  
     От спокойной уверенности, с которой он это сказал, мне стало не по себе.  
     Крис опять опустился на колени.  
     — Делай со мной всё, что захочешь.  
     Не знаю, какой чёрт дёрнул меня за язык, но я сказал:  
     — Даже поиметь тебя могу?  
     То, что произошло дальше, заставило меня оторопеть. Есть такое выражение — «повергло в шок». Так вот со мной именно это и случилось, когда я увидел просиявшее от счастья лицо Криса. В буквальном смысле просиявшее, я и не думал, что от радости люди действительно могут светиться. Но иначе как светом улыбку Криса не назовёшь.  
     — Ты правда хочешь меня? — проговорил он. — Тим, счастье моё, душа моя, скажи, как ты этого хочешь? Я сделаю всё!  
     — Нет! — вскочил я, попятился. — Я никогда...  
     — Но почему? Ты уже брал меня, и тебе понравилось.  
     — Что? — пролепетал я. — Как?  
     Крис поднялся на ноги и, сам того не замечая, огладил себя ладонью по шее, плечу, груди.  
     — Этой ночью ты обладал мною точно так же, как до того я владел тобой. Ты стал первым, кто это сделал. И останешься единственным. Познав твои объятия, я не хочу других. Теперь для меня есть только ты.  
     Мне показалось, что пол уходит из-под ног.  
     — Это был не я! Это не мог быть я!  
     — Да, — сказал Крис. — Это был не ты. Я провёл ночь с навеянным афродизиаком призраком, а ты так и остался недоступным.  
     Вид у него при этом стал — как будто заживо душу вынули.  
     — Всё бессмысленно... — сказал он. — Была ночь — и ночи не было. Ты ничего не помнишь, а я обнимал фантом. Но это даже к лучшему. Ведь тебе я не нужен. И никогда не сделаюсь нужен. Поэтому будем считать, что ничего и не было. — Он посмотрел на меня. — Но если ты хочешь подать судебный иск, я ничего не стану отрицать.  
     — За такое в тюрьму сажают, Крис.  
     — Тюрьма так тюрьма, — ответил он безразлично, отошёл к окну. — Хотя я предпочёл бы приказ умереть.  
     — Прекрати!  
     Поступок Криса омерзителен, но настоящей злости у меня к нему нет. Однако и оставаться здесь невозможно. Наверное, действительно лучше считать, что ничего не было.  
     — Заявление на увольнение я оставлю на вахте. Ключи от квартиры и банковская доверенность в ящике стола. Если вдруг окажется, что здесь завалялось какое-то моё барахло, скажи уборщице, чтобы выкинула.  
     Я пошёл к двери.  
     — Тим... — прошептал Крис. — Тим...  
     — Прощай.  
     Я закрыл дверь и побежал по коридору, трусливо удирая от надрывного воя, который доносился из раздевалки.  
     Есть ситуации, когда ничего нельзя сделать. Это задача, у которой отсутствует решение. А потому, чем меньше в ней будет составляющих, тем лучше.  
     Но меня не оставляло ощущение, что я совершил предательство.  
     И в то же время невыносимой яростью обжигала злость на предателя — ведь то, что сделал Крис минувшей ночью, иначе как предательством не назовёшь.

*   *   *

     Следующие два дня я просидел дома, обзванивая объявления о работе. Ничего приличного не находилось. Да и не нужно мне ничего приличного, если честно. В лабораторию хочу. И плевать на мизерную зарплату научного сотрудника, на нищенское финансирование исследований.  
     Главное, что я снова буду самим собой.  
     Тем более, что подлинную науку делают не деньгами, а головой. Так было, так есть и так всегда будет.  
     Осознав эту немудрёную, но сложную в постижении истину, я позвонил профессору, который был моим научным руководителем при защите кандидатской.  
     И уже через два часа занимался тем, чем должен был заниматься всегда — кристаллофизикой. Нужно было срочно ознакомиться с последними достижениями, наметить программу собственных исследований. Не особо роскошный вид лаборатории только подстегнул азарт — это будет ещё интереснее и значимее: достигнуть максимальных результатов с минимальными средствами. Рано хвастаетесь, господа богатенькие иноземцы, чемпионский кубок получают только в финале, а не на старте. Так что ещё посмотрим, кто у кого будет учеником.  
     Судя по лабораторным журналам, исследования тут народ делал левой пяткой, все помыслы и силы уделяя поиску альтернативных науке вакансий.  
     Ничего, я найду, чем разжечь в них пламя энтузиазма. А не загорятся — так силой здесь никто никого не держит. Лучше один реально работающий ассистент, чем пятеро бездельников, годных только на то, чтобы под чаёк-коньяк-кофеёк языком трепать.  
     Спустя неделю всё именно так и случилось — двое сотрудников уволились.  
     Зато с тремя оставшимися можно было работать по-настоящему.  
     Домой я возвращался около полуночи, закончить раньше как-то не получалось. Хорошо ещё, что родители живут сейчас не в Москве, иначе бы до тоски зубовной задолбали напоминаниями о необходимости соблюдать правильный режим работы и отдыха. Не хуже клубных тренеров, блин...  
     Под дверью моей квартиры сидел Серёга, электрик дачного посёлка и садовник Криса.  
     — Вы что здесь делаете? — спросил я обалдело.  
     — Тебя жду.  
     — Зачем?  
     Серёга усмехнулся.  
     — А ведь ты меня так и не узнал. Зато я сразу, как только увидел. Мы в школе вместе учились. Правда, только до седьмого класса. В восьмом ты ушёл в эту свою физико-математическую школу. Я Колосов. Вспомнил?  
     Я посмотрел на него внимательнее. Светлые волосы, зелёные глаза. Маленький шрам над левой бровью, который придаёт заурядно симпатичному лицу своеобразие, а вместе с ним и привлекательность.  
     Откуда-то из глубин памяти вынырнула картинка — школьный класс, трое только что подравшиеся пацанов: у одного разбит нос, у второго набухает фонарь под глазом, а у третьего глубоко рассечена бровь, он только что вписался головой в оконное стекло. Кто-то из девчонок спрашивает в пространство: «А у него сотрясение мозга будет?». «Не будет! — тут же рявкает классная. — Нечему там сотрясаться!»  
     Сколько нам тогда было? Лет по десять, не больше...  
     — Ты сильно изменился, — сказал я Серёге.  
     — А ты нисколько, — улыбнулся он. — Всё тот же обаятельно нелепый очкарик, наивный и мудрый одновременно.  
     От этой характеристики я обалдел окончательно.  
     — Зачем ты здесь? — только и смог спросить.  
     — Крису плохо, — сказал Сергей. — Очень плохо.  
     У меня сжалось сердце. Пусть Крис и предал меня, но...  
     Сергей встал, шагнул ко мне.  
     — В ту ночь ничего не было, — сказал он. — Крис к тебе тогда и пальцем не прикоснулся.  
     — Что? Откуда ты...  
     — Это я установил записывающую аппаратуру в его спальне.  
     — Но зачем? — растерянно спросил я.  
     — Об этом надо говорить не на лестнице. Ты позволишь войти? Или поищем какой-нибудь ночной клуб с отдельным кабинетом? Выбираешь ты, мне всё равно.  
     — Входи, — я открыл квартиру, пропустил его вперёд.  
     — Всё та же хрущёвка, — улыбнулся он. — Все знают, что твои родители переехали, но почти никто не догадывается, что старую квартиру они так и не продали.  
     Сергей ещё раз осмотрелся и сказал:  
     — Когда ты в эту свою школу уходил, наша классная твердила, что Тим Самохин обязательно сделает великое открытие, и его портреты будут в школьных учебниках всего мира.  
     — А школьники будут пририсовать к ним рога и сигареты, — фыркнул я.  
     Но Сергей шутки не поддержал.  
     — Тебя Михалыч ищет, — сказал он. — И представители фирм, с которыми у Криса контракт на рекламу. Но на вашей квартире сейчас живут очередные постояльцы, которые понятия не имеют, где ты можешь обретаться. Твои родители ведь в Сиднее?  
     — Да, контракт с исследовательским центром заканчивается через год.  
     Сергей кивнул.  
     — Их телефона никто не знает, номер своего мобильника ты сменил, так что найти тебя, если сам не захочешь быть обнаруженным, практически невозможно.  
     — А зачем меня вообще кому-то искать? — не понял я.  
     — Они хотят, чтобы ты поговорил с Крисом. Все знают, какое громадное влияние ты на него имеешь. Хотя никто и не догадывается о его причинах.  
     Я промолчал. Потом всё же спросил:  
     — Ну и зачем мне говорить с Крисом?  
     — Он пьёт уже неделю.  
     — Что? Как пьёт?  
     Сергей ответил с горечью:  
     — Без тебя ему ничего не нужно.  
     Я молчал. Не знал, что сказать.  
     — Крис не трогал тебя, — повторил Сергей. — В ту ночь ничего не было.  
     — А тебе-то какое до всего этого дело?  
     — Я люблю его.  
     — Вот как... — проговорил я. Что ж, многое стало понятным. Хотя и не всё.  
     Сергей привалился к стене, закрыл глаза.  
     — Знаешь, какой самый страшный кошмар для гея? Он актуален везде, даже в тех странах, где узаконены однополые браки.  
     — И какой же?  
     — Влюбиться в натурала. Перед этой болью меркнет всё — и общественное неприятие, и церковное отвержение. Социальная мораль меняется, а вместе с ней реформируются и религиозные каноны. Так что здесь есть надежда на лучшее. Но если твой любимый натурал... Тут действительно всё безнадёжно.  
     — У тебя уже такое было? — понял я.  
     — Да. Но мне хватило однократного опыта. А Крис опять наступил на те же грабли.  
     — Сочувствую, но...  
     Сергей шагнул ко мне, схватил за плечо.  
     — Говорю же, в ту ночь ничего не было. Крис принял сон за реальность. Но сон — это всего лишь сон. На самом же деле Крис тебя не трогал.  
     — Как не трогал? — не поверил я.  
     Сергей разжал пальцы, отступил на шаг и посмотрел на меня испытующе.  
     — А тебя не удивило, что запись на диске была такой короткой? Что остановилась на самом интересном месте? И твоё тело, Тим! Пусть ты мозгами ничего не помнишь, но тело твоё знает, что на него никто не посягал. Послушай его, Тим! Ему нет смысла лгать.  
     Я молчал. Слова Сергея откликались во мне ощущением истинности, но можно ли доверять ощущениям, если половина из них, если не больше, были порождены наркотическими галлюцинациями?  
     И всё же полностью отвергнуть доводы Сергея не получалось.  
     — Я принёс полную запись, — сказал он. — Но, зная тебя, понимаю, что одного только видео будет мало, ты запросто можешь назвать его подделкой. Поэтому я и прошу — слушай то, что говорит тебе тело. Оно знает правду.  
     Сергей достал из кармана куртки диск.  
     — У тебя есть, где посмотреть?  
     Я провёл его в комнату, кивнул на плеер.  
     Начало Сергей прокрутил на быстром просмотре.  
     — Вот на этом заканчивалась та запись, — сказал он. — А это продолжение.  
     Он сбросил на диван куртку, сел на ковре, свернув ноги калачиком.  
     Я сел на диван.  
     Странное у меня было ощущение от записи — как будто всё, что происходит на экране, случилось не со мной, что это фильм, актёрская игра, а не реальные события.

+   +   +

     Поцелуй Криса и экранного Тимофея завершился. Крис сел рядом с кроватью на пятки, с восхищением и благодарностью посмотрел на любимого.  
     — Ты хорошо целуешься, — сказал Тимофей. — Девушка из тебя получилась хотя странная, но приятная. Ты хочешь стать моей девушкой?  
     Крис в первое мгновение теряется от такого вопроса, но после краткого раздумья отвечает с улыбкой:  
     — Да. Хочу. Для тебя — всё, что угодно, душа моя.  
     Тимофей хихикает:  
     — Ты прямо как в тургеневском рассказе говоришь. Не зря тебя заставляли их наизусть учить. Теперь ты по-русски говоришь лучше меня. Я ведь косноязыкий, как и все технари. А ты говоришь легко и красиво. Ты молодец. Иди сюда, я тебя поцелую.  
     — Не сейчас, любовь моя, — мягко отстраняет его Крис. — Я хочу соединиться с тобой настоящим, а не с афродизиачным фантомом.  
     — Это как? — не понимает Тимофей. — Почему фантомом?  
     — Ты выпил немного больше, чем нужно.  
     — Выпил? — сосредоточенно переспрашивает Тимофей. — М-м... не помню... Вроде бы я не пил так много...  
     — Но совсем опьянел, — отвечает Крис.  
     — Ты не любишь пьяных? Это правильно. Излишек алкоголя вредит здоровью.  
     Крис улыбается.  
     — Спи. Тебе давно пора спать.  
     — Да, — соглашается Тимофей. — Я хочу заснуть. Голова совсем мутная, и перед глазами всё плывёт. Только мне очень жарко. И тело... С ним что-то не то... — он оглаживает себя ладонями по плечам. — Я не понимаю...  
     — Чем скорее ты заснёшь, тем быстрее всё придёт в норму, — отвечает Крис.  
     — Да? — удивляется Тимофей. — Тогда ладно, буду спать.  
     Он ложится на подушку, закрывает глаза.  
     Крис встаёт, собираясь уходить.  
     На мгновение задерживается и спрашивает:  
     — Тим, ты мог бы полюбить меня не во сне, а на самом деле?  
     Тимофей приподнимается на локте, задумывается и отвечает твёрдо:  
     — Так, как ты только что хотел, — нет. Я не чувствую такой склонности. Но я всегда буду любить тебя как брата.  
     Крис бледнеет, закусывает губу, стараясь удержать болезненный стон. И отвечает тихо:  
     — Как скажешь, душа моя, как скажешь. Всё будет так, как захочешь ты.  
     Тимофей не слышит ответа, он уже заснул.  
     Крис подходит, садится рядом с кроватью на пятки, прячет лицо в ладонях. И тут же убирает руки, чтобы спустя мгновение опять закрыться. И вновь смотрит на Тимофея, прячется от него, снова открывается...  
     Для Криса мучительно смотреть на свою недосягаемую любовь, и не видеть невозможно.

+   +   +

     Сергей включил быстрый просмотр.  
     — Дальше всё то же самое часа на полтора, — пояснил он. — А вот теперь самое интересное.

+   +   +

     Крис поднялся, подошёл к той стороне кровати, с которой спал обычно, стал раздеваться. Движения машинальные, лицо отрешённое, — он явно сам не замечает, что делает.  
     Крис лёг в постель, устроился поудобнее. И наткнулся спиной на широко разметавшегося в кровати Тимофея. В первое мгновение посмотрел на него с растерянностью, затем кивнул и сказал что-то по-тайски... А после добавил на русском: «Спокойной ночи, брат. Спокойной ночи».  
     ...Дальше вплоть до самого утра была только картинка спящих. Сон и у Криса, и у Тимофея был беспокойный, дёрганый — они вздрагивали, ёрзали, сдавленно стонали. Успокоились и заснули по-настоящему только часа через два.  
     На рассвете Крис поднялся, нежно и благодарно прикоснулся губами к руке сонного Тимофея, улыбнулся и бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты.

+   +   +

     Сергей выключил плеер.  
     — На этом всё, — сказал он.  
     — Вижу, — ответил я. — Но... Откуда тогда следы спермы на постели?  
     — Ты слово «поллюция» когда-нибудь слышал?  
     — Но нам же не по четырнадцать лет!  
     Сергей криво усмехнулся:  
     — Учитывая, сколько афродизиака ты принял, и в каком состоянии был Крис... Вполне естественная реакция. Только ты своих эротических видений не помнишь, для тебя это был всего лишь ничего не значащий сон. Зато для него сон оказался драгоценнее любой реальности.  
     Я опустил голову.  
     — Сергей, пойми, я всё равно не смогу ответить на его чувства. Крис хороший человек, очень хороший, но... Не моё это, Сергей. И никогда не станет моим.  
     — Он это знает, Тим. И понимает. Всё, что ему нужно сейчас, — это твоё прощение.  
     — Но Крис ни в чём не виноват!  
     — Вот и скажи ему об этом. Сейчас ты единственный, чьи слова имеют для него значение.  
     Я потёр ладонями лицо, помотал ничего не соображающей головой.  
     — Сергей, если Крис действительно так для тебя дорог, то почему ты всё это затеял?  
     — Я хотел, чтобы ему стало так же больно, как и мне. Был уверен, что ненавижу его. Но это не так.  
     — Ничего не понимаю...  
     Сергей обхватил себя руками за плечи, сжался как от озноба.  
     — Между тем всё просто. Когда прежний владелец сказал, что продаёт дачу, мать боялась, что новый хозяин её уволит. Тогда бы мы оказались на улице, ведь нашу квартиру мать сдала. Надо было искать комнату в общаге, нам с отцом новую работу... Но Крис не стал ничего менять. Я не сразу его увидел, сначала мать рассказывала, какой он со всех сторон хороший — не высокомерный и не капризный как наш бывший. Классный парень, короче. Только я и не представлял насколько классный. И тем более не предполагал, что он окажется со мной на одной волне. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
     — Не совсем.  
     Он усмехнулся.  
     — Окружающие могут годами ни о чём не догадываться, но гей гея всегда с первых же минут опознает. Друг от друга этого не скрыть... Сам не знаю, почему так происходит. Но взгляды, движения... Даже дыхание... Такие вещи просто чувствуешь — и всё.  
     — Всегда? — усомнился я.  
     — Да. Но с Крисом я и не думал что-то личное начинать. Даже сравнивать смешно — кто он и кто я... Звезда, красавец — и заурядный работяга, каких на любом углу десяток. Но он сам стал оказывать мне внимание. Так деликатно и бережно, что я поверить не мог. Как будто я не я, а кто-то... даже не знаю, как сказать. Значительный, наверное. Или настоящий. Со мной ещё никто так не обращался, даже родители. Короче, уже через неделю я готов был остаться с ним как пассив. Ведь когда всё настолько всерьёз, уже не имеет значения, где ты будешь — сверху или снизу. Главное, чтобы быть вместе. А всё остальное чушь. Но Крис не спешил. Не знаю, что его сдерживало... До сих пор не могу понять. Я попытался сам перевести всё в конкретику, но он сначала долго избегал прямого объяснения, а потом сказал, что любит другого.  
     Сергей выпрямился, посмотрел на меня.  
     — Знаешь, если бы это был просто отказ, я бы пережил. Но зачем он играл со мной? Полтора месяца, день за днём в состоянии между «да» и «нет»... Не знаю, как я с ума не сошёл. Да сошёл, наверное, когда о другом услышал. Я даже не подозревал, что могу ненавидеть так, как ненавидел Криса в ту минуту. Тогда я и захотел, чтобы ему было так же больно, как и мне.  
     — А заодно и сопернику, — добавил я.  
     — Нет! — вскочил Сергей. — Никогда. Если бы Крис сам не остановился, у меня был наготове электрошокер. Можешь не верить, но это так. Я не хотел, чтобы он прикасался к кому-то другому. И столь же сильно не хотел, чтобы кто-то — Крис или кто другой — прикоснулся против твоей воли к тебе.  
     — Но... — растерялся я. — Разве ты не хотел отомстить мне? В такой ситуации любой хочет расквитаться с соперником.  
     — С соперником да. Но не со своей бывшей любовью.  
     — Что?! — даже подскочил я. — Как?  
     — Ты был моей первой любовью. Тогда, в школе. Весь шестой класс я с ума по тебе сходил.  
     — А... Нет. Не может быть!  
     Сергей посмотрел на меня, мягко усмехнулся:  
     — Я даже школу прогуливать бросил, потому что на уроках мог видеть тебя. Ну и домашние задания начал делать, не хотелось выглядеть в твоих глазах остолопом. А ты ничего не замечал и целовался с этой коровой Светкой Никоновой из восьмого «Б». С ровесниками тебе всегда было скучно... Сейчас это всё выглядит смешным и наивным, но тогда было более чем серьёзно. — Он вздохнул: — Против блондинки с голубыми глазами и сиськами почти как у взрослой я даже тени шанса не имел. Но ты ни разу мне не соврал. Ты совершенно искренне был ко мне безразличен и в то же время приветлив, — как и ко всем в классе. А дальше вообще ушёл в эту свою школу. Хотя к тому времени у меня уже отболело, расставаться с тобой всё равно не хотелось... — Сергей немного помолчал. — Если я в своё время так сильно на тебя повёлся, то вполне естественно, что и Крис предпочёл тебя, а не меня. Иначе просто быть не могло. Но он не смел мне врать! У него нет права играть со мной как с куклой! Ведь я не кукла, я живой человек. И он обязан был, именно обязан сразу сказать мне правду!  
     — И тогда ты решил поиграть с Крисом, — понял я.  
     — Да. Я хотел, чтобы он понял, какая это боль, когда кто-то считает тебя куклой.  
     — Откуда взялся Артюхов?  
     — У его родственников дача через два дома от Крисовой. Артюхов часто там бывает, а я подрабатываю у них в саду. Так что условия для сговора идеальные.  
     Я кивнул. В спорте Артюхов достиг своего предела, а для Криса этот уровень — только начало. Артюхов планировал, пока не исчезла его спортивная слава, уйти в шоу-бизнес: пробовал вести разные телепередачи, сниматься в сериалах. Решение разумное и правильное, но для успеха в шоу-бизнесе нужны артистические способности. Их у Артюхова не было начисто. А вот у Криса имелись. Он брал уроки актёрского мастерства, вокала, танцев. Получалось более чем неплохо, его всё чаще стали приглашать на телевидение. Крис не особо этим увлекался, но и не отказывался, называя ток-шоу и сериалы страховкой, ведь спортивная карьера непредсказуема. Однако ринг всё равно оставался для него главным.  
     — Спортсмен-актёр фишка хорошая, — сказал я. — Но только в одном экземпляре. Двоим будет уже тесно. Во всяком случае, так думал Артюхов.  
     — Да. Реальной возможности избавиться от Криса, не подставив при этом себя под подозрение, у него не было. Зато не составляло труда сделать так, чтобы Крис сам от всего отказался. Для этого достаточно спровоцировать тебя на то, чтобы ты резко оттолкнул его, сказал, что ненавидишь. Такого Крису не пережить. Расчёт был верный — подсунуть тебе наркотик, показать Крису, насколько теперь доступен недосягаемый прежде возлюбленный... А на утро прислать запись. Но Артюхову и в голову не приходило, что Крису хватит сил и порядочности не тронуть тебя.  
     — Ну и кто додумался до столь изощрённой игры — ты или Артюхов? Сомневаюсь, что ты оказался настолько подл. Другое дело — дурак, который опять позволил превратить себя в игрушку.  
     Сергей отшатнулся. Я шагнул к нему, заглянул в глаза.  
     — Если тебе нужна была ясность в отношениях, то потребовать от Криса внятного ответа ты мог с самого начала, не дожидаясь, пока всё прорастёт болью и кровью. Но ты струсил, позволяя забавляться с собой как с вещью, и в итоге стал инструментом для подонка.  
     — Со стороны легко рассуждать! Тебя же это не касается.  
     — Как раз меня это непосредственно касается. Благодаря тебе и Артюхову я чуть не стал шлюхой.  
     Сергей зажмурился, как будто ждал оплёухи.  
     — Обойдёшься, — сказал я.  
     — Прощаешь? — не поверил Сергей.  
     — Рук марать не хочу. Противно.  
     Сергей прикусил губу, отвернулся. И сказал тихо:  
     — Крис не в чём не виноват. Он единственный, кто вообще ни в чём не виноват.  
     — Не ты ли хотел его наказать?  
     Сергей резко повернулся.  
     — Но не так! Я не хотел ему такой боли. Нет!  
     — От меня-то тебе что нужно? — потребовал я объяснений.  
     — Поговори с Крисом. Расскажи ему всё.  
     — А ты, стало быть, опять надеешься отсидеться в кустах, пока другие будут решать за тебя твои дела. Чтобы после в очередной раз скулить на тему «Нет в жизни счастья, ни любви, ни радости».  
     От его удара я уклониться не сумел.  
     Ощущение было такое, что в скулу конь копытом брыкнул.  
     Я кое-как приподнялся, помотал головой.  
     Рядом всхлипнул Сергей.  
     — Тим, — проговорил он. — Тим, пожалуйста, помоги Крису... Он послушает только тебя. Никто другой ему не нужен.  
     — Со мной ему ничего не светит.  
     — Почему? — непонимающе смотрел Сергей. — Ведь он такой красивый. Добрый. Он хороший. Самый лучший!  
     Я оторопел.  
     — Ты что, сватаешь сопернику своего возлюбленного?!  
     — Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Даже если это счастье с другим. Видеть Криса в чужих объятиях не так больно, как смотреть на его отчаяние.  
     Меня пробрал озноб. Как же всё перепуталось! Эти двое могли быть счастливы вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь, но из-за собственной трусости сами же всё испортили. Причём Крис виноват не меньше Сергея.  
     Но об этом после.  
     — Сергей, если вмешаюсь я, всё станет только хуже. Крис действительно очень хороший человек, и я рад был бы стать его другом, но как любовник он меня нисколько не привлекает.  
     Сергей смотрел недоверчиво.  
     — Ты... — проговорил он. — Нет. Ни один мужик не стал со мной нормально бы разговаривать. Ты не можешь быть чистым натуралом. Они ненавидят таких как я и Крис.  
     — Наоборот. Гомофобией всегда подавляют собственные гомосексуальные влечения. А настоящему натуралу всё это без разницы — гей ты или обычный парень. В угоду общественным предрассудкам натуралы могут публично демонстрировать негатив, но, если нет лишних свидетелей, нормальный парень никогда не станет распаляться в отвержении. Если, конечно, ты сам не начнёшь приставать к нему с любезностями.  
     — Нормальный парень?! — разъярился Сергей, сгрёб меня за грудки. — Так я что, ненормальный?  
     Я убрал его руки.  
     — Строго говоря, да. Как ни крути, а однополая сексуальность — это негативное отклонение от нормы. Что-то сродни инвалидности. Но инвалидность не означает ущербности! И до тех пор, пока не будет найден способ исцелять такое расстройство, общество обязано предоставить гомосексуалистам возможность жить так, как они этого хотят. При условии, что любители однополого секса удовлетворяют свои потребности только с совершеннолетними и лишь по взаимному согласию. Но такие ограничения обязательны и для гетеросексуалов.  
     Сергей задумался.  
     — Ты прав, — признал он неохотно. — Прав.  
     Я спросил:  
     — Что ты решил с Крисом?  
     — Почему я? — возмутился Сергей.  
     — Кто кашу заварил, тому и расхлёбывать.  
     Сергей сел на диван, бессильно свесил руки между колен.  
     — Даже если я всё ему расскажу, это не поможет, потому что действительно необходимого Крис не получит.  
     — Не тебе судить о том, что необходимо Крису, а что — нет. Ответить на этот вопрос сможет только он сам. Поехали, — поднялся я.  
     — Куда?  
     — К нему на дачу.  
     — Сейчас?! — обалдел Сергей.  
     — А когда? Не ты ли час целый распинался, как необходима Крису срочная помощь?  
     Сергей вздохнул обречённо:  
     — Что ж, поехали. Я на машине.

*   *   *

     Я осторожно промокнул Сергею разбитую губу.  
     — Хотя выглядит и не ахти, — успокоил его, — но заживёт быстро.  
     За спиной прозвучал хриплый рык.  
     — Прекрати, Крис, — сказал я, не оборачиваясь. — Ты всему случившемуся поспособствовал не меньше.  
     — Это ещё почему? — тут же полез он в амбицию.  
     — Сергей, — попросил я, — погуляй немного. Тут приватный разговор.  
     — Нет, — отрезал он. — Если речь пойдёт и обо мне, то уже не приватный.  
     — Вот именно, — упрямо и зло сказал Крис. — Его это касается непосредственно.  
     — Что ж, — ответил я. — Вы сами этого захотели...  
     Сергей посмотрел на меня с подозрением.  
     Я встал так, чтобы видеть их обоих.  
     — Жили-были два очень хороших мальчика, — сказал я. — Однажды они встретились и сразу друг другу понравились. Совет бы им да любовь, но мальчики оказались слишком трусливы, чтобы быть вместе.  
     — Что? — возмутился Крис.  
     — Первый мальчик очень боялся впустить кого-то в свою комнату и предпочитал целоваться через окно, поэтому его желание близости так и не могло осуществиться. А второй мальчик, — посмотрел я на Сергея, — очень боялся ходить сам и постоянно искал подпорку. Но в итоге не получал ничего, кроме ударов толстой палкой по бокам.  
     — Ты это о чём? — нахмурился Сергей.  
     — О страхе принимать самостоятельные решения. Ты позволяешь другим решать за себя, а после удивляешься, почему тебя используют как вещь. Артюхов и Крис тому доказательство.  
     — Крис здесь ни при чём!  
     — Очень даже при чём. Ты видишь человека, который тебе нравится, однако не делаешь ничего, чтобы добиться взаимности. Зато превращаешь себя в его куклу. Но ни один нормальный человек никогда не свяжет свою жизнь с куклой. Человеку нужен только человек. А главное отличие человека от куклы в том, что человек всегда всё решает сам!  
     — Неправда! — шагнул ко мне Крис. — Я никогда не считал его куклой!  
     Я усмехнулся:  
     — А что же тогда ты с ним делал?  
     — Да ничего я с ним не делал!  
     — Вот именно. Тебе предлагали жизнь, а ты превратил её в игрушку.  
     — Неправда! — закричал Крис. — Неправда...  
     — Однако Сергею ты предпочёл меня — заведомо безнадёжную страсть. Зато гарантированно безопасную! Ведь со мной совместной жизни, всех её трудностей и сложностей, быть просто не может. Как и не могло быть никакой совместности с тем женатиком, от которого ты удрал сюда.  
     — Я не... — начал Крис, но я оборвал:  
     — Со мной ты поимел столь необходимый тебе высокий эмоциональный тонус и ушёл от ответственности, которую потребовали бы от тебя реальные отношения. А вместе с этим предал Сергея.  
     — Нет! Я не сказал ему ни слова лжи!  
     — Правды ему ты тоже не говорил. Просто использовал как случайное развлечение, чтоб жилось не скучно, а при первой же оказии сменил на игрушку поудобнее.  
     Крис судорожно сглотнул, опустил голову.  
     Сергей рванулся ко мне, схватил за грудки.  
     — Скотина! — прорычал он. — Если бы это действительно было так, в ту ночь Крис не оставил бы тебя нетронутым!  
     Я осёкся.  
     — Любовь не выбирают, придурок! — тряхнул меня Сергей. — Она просто случается с тобой, — и всё. Сама по себе. И не всегда совпадает по вектору. Но силу чувства это не уменьшает. И не пачкает его чистоту.  
     Он разжал руки, отступил.  
     — Только говорить с тобой об этом бессмысленно. Не поймёшь.  
     Я посмотрел на Криса.  
     — И счастье жить с настоящим человеком ты променял на такую безнадёжность как я?  
     Крис беспомощно улыбнулся Сергею:  
     — Я виноват. Я очень скверно с тобой поступил. Но я никого ещё и никогда не любил так, как люблю его. Для меня жизнь — это он.  
     Сергей опять сгрёб меня за рубашку:  
     — Прекрати его мучить, урод!  
     Страшно мне стало, как никогда в жизни. До обморочного звона страшно. Но всё же хватило сил на усмешку.  
     — Раньше надо было характер проявлять, — сказал я. — Когда израненный человек искал у тебя поддержку. И тем более — когда великовозрастный балбес начал капризничать как малолетнее дитятко, норовя превратить тебя в игрушку. Но ты промолчал. И вот результат — потерял любимого, стал инструментом для подлеца, исковеркал себе жизнь. Струсил сказать о себе «Я есть!», и стал ничем.  
     — Тим, — попросил Крис, — не нужно... Не добивай.  
     Я убрал руки Сергея, подошёл к Крису.  
     — Неужели это так страшно — соединить свою жизнь с другой? Ведь жизнь только тогда становится настоящей и полной, когда делишь её с кем-то ещё. И почему совместность жизни так для тебя страшна, что ты всеми правдами и неправдами норовишь от неё удрать?!  
     — Задай этот же вопрос себе, — сказал Крис. — Ведь ты тоже постоянно от неё убегаешь.  
     — Что? — не понял я. — Как это?  
     — Ты можешь очаровать любую женщину. Вести разговоры «за жизнь» с любым мужчиной. Но ты всегда один — ни жены, ни друзей. Почему? Чего боишься ты, если не подпускаешь к себе ни единой души?  
     — Что за бред? — возмутился я. — У меня полно друзей и девчонок.  
     — Нет, — качнул головой Крис. — Никого у тебя нет, кроме коротких деловых разговоров и случайных шлюх. Я ведь знаю о тебе всё... Даже детектива нанимал. Прости.  
     — Зачем? — обалдел я. — У тебя что, паранойя? Мало было той проверки, которую устроил клубный отдел кадров?  
     — Работа здесь ни при чём. Ревность. Всего лишь ревность... Даже если ты понимаешь, что твой любимый никогда на твои чувства не ответит, тебе всё равно нужно знать имя того... или той, кто забирает его у тебя. — Крис немного помолчал. И сказал резко: — Но рядом с тобой никогда никого не было!  
     Я пожал плечами.  
     — Да в общем-то мне и одному хорошо. На самом деле хорошо.  
     — Так не бывает.  
     — Как видишь, бывает.  
     Крис настойчиво смотрел мне в лицо.  
     — Почему? — спросил он.  
     Я промолчал. Потому что понял, каким должен быть ответ.  
     Ничего приятного там не звучало.  
     — Почему? — повторил Крис.  
     — Потому что у меня нет ничего, что я мог бы предложить другу или женщине. Внутри нет. А принуждать кого-то связывать жизнь с пустотой я не хочу. Не настолько же я осволочился, чтобы брать, ничего не давая взамен.  
     — Как нет?! — охнул Сергей. — Самохин, что несёшь?  
     Я пожал плечами.  
     — Нет — значит нет. Пустота.  
     — Так это я из-за пустоты год как в дурмане жил? Да скажи мне кто-нибудь тогда, что тебе луну захотелось, я бы на крышу полез, не задумываясь!  
     — И не получил бы взамен ничего.  
     — А мне ничего и не надо было! Вообще ничего!!! Просто смотреть, как ты улыбаешься. Как свет ложится на твои волосы. Как ты прикусываешь губу, когда решаешь задачи. — Сергей мягко и немного печально улыбнулся: — Столько лет прошло, а я помню... Даже странно, совсем сопляком тогда был, но главное понял правильно. А ты мимо проскочил. Не осознал.  
     — Что не осознал? — окончательно запутался я.  
     — Да то, что есть у тебя что-то в душе или пустой ты, не тебе решать. И если человек хочет быть рядом с тобой, значит он или она уже получает то, именно то, что нужно. Так вот и не спрашивай их ни о чём! Просто радуйся, что не один, что кому-то нужен.  
     — Ни о чём не спрашивать? — растерянно повторил я. — Как это? Но ведь мне нужно знать, почему и зачем...  
     — Дурак ты, Самохин, — перебил Сергей. — По науке умный, а по жизни дурак дубовый. Это ведь не кристаллофизика! Это живые люди! А с людьми не бывает никаких «зачем» и «почему». Люди вместе просто так сходятся. Просто потому, что кайфово им от этого! Ну ты и дурак, Самохин, ну дурак... Я и подумать не мог, что такие дураки где-то есть.  
     Я не ответил. Слишком странно мне было. Я не привык, чтобы где-то что-то было просто так.  
     — У всего есть причина и следствие, — сказал я.  
     — Кроме чувств, — ответил Крис. — Любовь и ненависть, вражда и дружба... Интерес-равнодушие... Здесь почти всё и всегда бывает просто так.  
     — Не знаю, — пробормотал я. — Не знаю... Не могу так сразу сказать. Мне нужно подумать.  
     — Вот и думай, — кивнул Сергей. — Может, и впрямь что полезное надумаешь. Умный ведь парень.  
     Я пожал плечами. Последние события заставили в этом усомниться.  
     — Светает, — сказал я. — Пора.  
     — Куда? — удивился Крис.  
     — На работу. Пока дойду от посёлка до железки, как раз электричку пустят.  
     — Но...  
     — Нет, — качнул я головой. — Надо идти.  
     — Да, — кивнул Крис. — Пора. Я подвезу тебя до города.  
     — Я сам. Мне... Мне нужно подумать.  
     — Мне тоже.  
     Крис опустил голову, отвернулся. Я жестами показал Сергею, чтобы не упускал момент, и вышел из комнаты.  
     ...Хотя я говорил, что буду думать, в голове не осталось ничего, кроме пустоты. Я не знал, что делать, как поступить. Просто шёл к станции — и всё.  
     На полдороге меня догнал Сергей, посигналил. Я сел в машину.  
     — Ты почему ушёл? — спросил этого придурка.  
     — А что ещё делать? Всё, что можно было сломать, сломано. Теперь только и остаётся, что начать всё заново — с новыми людьми, на новом месте.  
     — Но ты ведь любишь Криса!  
     — Люблю. Только он меня нет. Если двое не совпали по вектору, то никаких двоих нет, а только один и один. Так что надо новый вектор искать.  
     — А получится?  
     — Куда деваться... — криво усмехнулся Сергей. — Придётся. С тобой же я тогда смог. Смогу и сейчас. Больно это до жути, но заживает всё, даже такое.  
     — Ты-то сможешь, а Крис?  
     — Ему легче. У него с самого начала всё было безнадёжно. Крису просто надо было понять, что упиваться безнадёжностью хоть и сладко, но ядовито. Это занятие для дураков и трусов, которые настоящей жизни боятся. А Крис не глуп и не труслив. Во всяком случае, не хочет больше быть ни дураком, ни трусом. Он справится.  
     Я кивнул. Крис действительно справится. Я знал, чувствовал, что иначе просто быть не может.  
     Сергей несколько минут молча смотрел на дорогу, затем сказал:  
     — Я во Владивосток уезжаю.  
     — Зачем?! — изумился я.  
     — Даже не знаю, как объяснить... Мне всегда хотелось увидеть море, которое первым встречает рассвет. Плавать по этому морю. Но я боялся вот так всё бросить и уехать в неизвестно куда, в пустоту. А сейчас понимаю, что если не уеду в ближайшие дни, то попросту исчезну, превращусь в такое ничто, что и глянуть муторно. Смешно, да?  
     — Нисколько. У каждого должна быть своя собственная жизнь, а не заёмная. Только тогда человек по-настоящему жив.  
     Сергей кивнул.  
     — Да. Ты свою жизнь с самого начала правильно выбрал. А вот я задержался. Но догоню.  
     — Что ты собираешься делать во Владике?  
     — С этим проблем не будет. Даже если медики не пустят на корабль, в порту устроюсь. Хороший электрик, особенно если он ещё и в любом цифровом железе классно шарит, нужен всегда и везде.  
     Я кивнул.  
     Любая самость начинается с самостоятельных поступков. А где есть самость, там нет места кукольности.  
     ...Некоторое время мы ехали молча, но Сергей вдруг остановил машину.  
     — На счёт Артюхова, — сказал он. — Я наказал его. Накормил тем же хлёбовом по самые уши.  
     — В каком смысле?  
     Сергей криво усмехнулся.  
     — Я его всего сутки на записи продержал. Да и то не везде. Но даже и этих обрывков хватило. Падла, он повсюду падла.  
     — Что было в записях? — спросил я.  
     — Тебе лучше этого не знать. Слишком уж смачные картинки оказались, глянешь — блеванёшь. Но записи все получили: и артюховский богатый родственничек, который его спонсировал, и дирекция клуба, и даже менты.  
     Я поёжился.  
     — Сергей, ведь первым контракт с парфюмерщиками должен был подписывать Артюхов?  
     — Да. Но открылась возможность для такой вот комбинации, и он уступил контракт Крису, показав рекламщикам его фото в газете. Всё равно в итоге контракт должен был вернуться к Артюхову. Хотя и не обязан, верно ведь?  
     — Верно, — согласился я. — Всё абсолютно верно.  
     — Та запись, где ты и Крис... Материалы были только у меня. И теперь их нет. Нигде нет. Вы оба можете не бояться, что они когда-нибудь всплывут в интернете или в жёлтой прессе.  
     Я кивнул.  
     — Тима, — медленно и робко проговорил Сергей, — ты... Ты сможешь меня когда-нибудь простить? Не сейчас, конечно. Когда-нибудь в будущем? Если не сможешь, я пойму!  
     — Простил, Серёжа. Давно простил. Ещё в прошлой жизни.  
     — Что? — растерялся он. — В какой прошлой жизни?  
     — В той, которая час назад закончилась. А сейчас новая началась. Или не так?  
     — Так. Всё так.  
     — Тогда поехали.  
     — Да, — сказал Сергей и нажал на газ.


	6. Файл 10. Цветок и Клинок (Стихотворение)

Мелодия так легка  
Для танца Цветка и Клинка!  
Разрублен клинком стебелёк,  
Чтоб мог танцевать Цветок...  
На листьях три капли росы,  
Точнее они, чем часы —  
Когда испарится вода,  
Исчезнет Цветок навсегда.  
Но время пока ещё есть,  
И всех взбудоражила весть —  
Впервые от битвы далёк  
Танцует, смеётся Клинок.  
Так нежен Цветка аромат,  
Так ярок и звонок булат,  
Что сплетен пустые слова  
Умолкли, начавшись едва:  
Не слушал болтливых Цветок,  
Зевак не заметил Клинок —  
Сердец и умов пустот ** _ы_**  
Не терпят живые Цветы,  
Ленивую душу и взгляд  
К себе не подпустит булат.  
Так было во все времена —  
Живым только правда нужна.  
...Не вечны, увы, чудеса —  
Исчезла на листьях роса.  
О чём будет плакать Клинок,  
Когда умирает Цветок?  
Что вспомнит бессмертная сталь  
Сквозь горе своё и печаль?  
А вспомнит Клинок о Цветах,  
О самых простых чудесах —  
Как умеет Цветок любой  
Быть всегда и повсюду собой.  
Ведь ковался затем Клинок,  
Чтобы мог танцевать Цветок.


End file.
